Journal of a Mirage MT Pilot
by Twisted Fun Stuff Guy
Summary: NOT BASED ON ACTUAL GAME EVENTS. A former MT pilot for Mirage puts up his journal for all to see.


JOURNAL OF

Michael Guthrie

MT Pilot

BEGIN JOURNAL

Day 1:

Just got my license today. Feeling kind of awesome at the moment. I mean, it's not really being a Raven, but I guess I can work with it. My boss treats me like shit though, telling us that we're supporting Mirage because it's the best thing that's happened to the world since sliced bread. Okay, first of all, Mirage is the name of a figment of your imagination, so unless my imagination is trying to conquer the world then I don't wanna hear it!

Secondly, why the hell did they give us a journal? Was it so that we could have a reason to live long enough to support a company that makes things that kill people? Yeah, I'm not feelin' it.

But enough of my ranting, I've gotta go on patrol in a little bit. See you on the far side.

Day 3:

Holy shit! We just went in an all out skirmish with Crest! How the hell did they manage to get that many people to jump a simple patrol group!? Well, at least a Raven came by to save our asses, so not too much to complain about.

Man, _I _wanna be the guy rescuing people! This MT stuff is bullshit! When I'm done with patrol, I'm asking for an AC recommendation!

Day 4:

Well, they didn't want me to pilot an AC, so they stuck me with a fucking MT that _looks_ like an AC, but without the uber moves. Sure, it's got legs, but can I at least boost around the damn place instead of walking to my imminent doom? Well, at least the bazooka is a plus.

Have to go on patrol again; hopefully I won't get shot at this time.

Day 5:

This is bullshit. Now it's _Kisaragi_ trying to kill us! I was the last one left after a Raven finally saved our asses!

Is our company even _seeing_ this!? THIS is how we need to fight our wars: get a giant robot with guns and boosters and fuck some bitches up. None of this "oh, let's get an MT to do the dirty work for us instead of some badass guy we can hire who probably won't die anyway!"

I **** Mirage.

Day 8:

Well, the wonderful company that Mirage is omitted my "hate" message, but they've taken my idea into consideration. I have the week off, so I guess I'll go hang out with my friends until I get a reply.

Day 15:

Mirage said no. What. The. Fuck.

Going on guard duty this time. Hell, I think I'll call in a Raven to come and kill us all, just for the pure lulz of it all.

Day 17:

Wow, Mirage is worse than the airport. They screened my journal and are now holding me for questioning. I mean, how the hell was I suppose to know a Raven was going to try and blow up a secret weapon Mirage was making? Oh, wait, he _did_ blow it up. That makes my interrogation SO MUCH FUCKING BETTER.

Gotta go, they've brought the taser.

Day 20:

Remember when I wrote that they brought the taser? I wasn't joking. They kept asking me "DID YOU CALL HIM!?" and the zap me before I can answer! I think I was put in a microwave covered in aluminum for a day before I was finally let go.

I think Mirage was formed by Hitler's bastard child or something. In any case, I've got the month off. That gives me time to get the burn marks scuffed out.

Day 38:

Just thought I'd get an entry in, it's been awhile.

So yeah, Mirage finally said I could upgrade to an MT of my caliber. I'm like "sweet!" but they're like "we're cutting your pay". And I was like "Fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuu—!"

Oh well. I can always live off of ramen.

Day 46:

Woohoo, I'm back on duty. Hehe. Duty.

Anyway, I've got the wonderful honor of patrolling the Mirage base again. Awesome.

Day 47:

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuuuuuuck! RAVEN!

Day 47(retry):

Why the hell did an AC just attack us?

I was sittin' there, minding my own business, when all of a sudden a plane drops by and was like "yeah, I'm droppin' a load."

It dropped a load alright. And it hit the fan and caused chaos and panic. I'm glad to be alive just because I got the MT that has an eject button on it. The other guys are BONED.

Luckily, Mirage got the idea before the Raven dropped in on our base and called in one of their own. It was EPIC. They were duking it out like nobody's business, and then our guy was like "yeah, you dead son," and popped him in the face with a missile!

God, I love big robots.

I can't remember if we won, though. The fighting stopped, so I guess we did.

I'm gonna go sleep now.

Day 50:

Well, I've just been discharged. Mirage just lost BIG in the stock market because of an economy crash. In any case, I have to give this journal back. Why I have to, I dunno. Maybe they'll sell them on eBay for a profit. Y'know, a book like "The Tales of the Survivors of Mirage" or something like that. Man, I'd be the most popular one on there.

But now I've gotta find another job that has what I love, 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna work at the burger joint. Maybe I'll go work over at Kisaragi. They've got a funny name, like sushi. Awesome, awesome sushi.

END JOURNAL


End file.
